Sunny Bounder
|point_cost_by_name = |ship_type = M3-A Interceptor|limited = 1|hyperspace = yes}} Sunny Bounder was a Corellian swoop racer and the leader of the criminal swoop gang, the Black Seraphs. She was tall, narrow, and hard-eyed. Sunny had been a swoop and speeder bike rider since her childhood, and was also involved in illegal activities such as fixing races and organizing illegal swoop races. Involved in the shady activities of criminal swoop gangs, she formed the Black Seraphs from the remains of another swoop gang whose destruction she had played a role in. Bounder and the Black Seraphs would arrange fake swoop races on the Dragonbane circuit to attract novice racers, whom they would rob and leave for dead. read more Card Text/Abilities While you defend or perform an attack, after you roll or reroll your dice, if you have the same result on each of your dice, you may add 1 matching result. Availability * M3-A Interceptor Expansion Pack * Scum and Villainy Conversion Kit (Pilot Cards and Dials Only) Notes * If Sunny rolls only one die (e.g. with , x2, etc), she will always duplicate the result: 2 hits, 2 crits, 2 blanks, 2 focuses, or 2 evades. * Below are the chances of getting all one result (and thus getting a bonus die of that result). Having a reroll effect like Predator (for example) or a Target Lock increases these odds even further. Attack Dice Sunny has pretty decent odds of rolling pairs on her two attack dice, and a target lock improves those odds quite a lot (see further down). Chance to roll matching results: Assuming Sunny rolls 2 dice with no lock, her chances of totaling at least 2 or 3 hits/crits are below. Attacking with a Lock Assuming 2 attack dice and a target lock, below are your odds of rolling at least 2, 3, or 4 damage, with or without a focus token. The "with focus" odds naively assume you always reroll blanks and focuses with your target lock to try to trigger Sunny's ability, even when keeping the focus results would make more sense. So they are a bit wonky for representing a real fight. It's often better to save the focus results (e.g. if you roll hit+focus+focus; no need to reroll those focuses to bank on getting triple hits). But I included them in case you're shooting for the stars, and because it was much easier to calculate. ;) The "lock only" odds should be pretty solid. In the common case of only having a lock, Sunny has a 59% chance of getting at least 2 hits/crits, and about a 1 in 3 chance of getting at least 3. Your chance of securing 4 hits/crits from 2 starting dice is pretty remote, though. Defense Dice Because Sunny rolls 3 defense dice, she has pretty low odds of triggering her ability, and she lacks an easy way to reroll them to trigger a 2nd chance on her bonus die. Chance to roll matching results: Category:Pilots Category:Scum Pilots Category:M3-A Interceptor Pilots Category:Initiative 1 Pilots Category:Unique Pilots Category:Wave V Pilots